


The Earth Keeps Your Promise For You

by Cryllia



Category: Thief (Video Game Original Series), Thief (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oaths & Vows, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacles, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2131848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryllia/pseuds/Cryllia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i><b>Prompt:</b> Switch out the blood oath for a ~sexy oath. Bonus points for Garrett trying and failing hard to be on top, because Viktoria is just a boss that way.</i><br/><b>Original (more or less):</b><br/>“Sometimes enemies must join forces to overcome a more terrible foe. So tell me, Garrett, yes or no. Are we agreed to work together, sharing knowledge and skills against the Mechanists?”<br/>“I-uh…”<br/>“I put vengeance aside. The earth keeps my promise for me.”  She split her wrist and sap dripped to the ground beneath them.  “Now you have my oath on it, I'm cursed if I break the covenant, now your answer.”<br/>“I... agree...that....” Before he could react she had grabbed his arm and pierced his skin with her nail.  A single drop of blood joined hers.  “Arg!”<br/>Best read while listening to <a href="http://thieftheextractproject.tumblr.com/post/117390570259">this</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Earth Keeps Your Promise For You

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [thief_kink](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thief_kink) collection. 



Garrett moved slowly through the forest, sword held cautiously aloft as the very trees around him creaked with anticipation of a new battle. To his left one of the tree-beasts released the corpses of its most recent kill - two Mechanists to lie at its roots, giving it sustenance. There was a snapping of branches as vines and leaves sprung forward and warped to form a human figure. The green tone of the bark skin was unnatural but she was nevertheless beautiful and, as Garrett knew all too well, deadly. The figure narrowed her eyes at the intruder into her domain.

“Garrett.” Her voice was silk.

“Victoria.” He knew better than to fall for that again.

“I am not the enemy, Garrett, nor anyone here. There is your enemy. Mechanists.” The nymph pointed to the corpses whose essence was already being devoured. “It’s no secret that they wish to destroy you too, hero that you are.” Victoria’s derision could be felt. “Regardless, you will join us in our struggle against them.”

“Join you? Not really my first choice.”

“Choice? My choice is to avenge the death of a friend! You understand nothing of suffering and duty pathetic manfool! In one moment I could…!” She sighed. “The past is the past. Now we have an enemy in common. Even you must see than this is so.”

“I seem to have a lot of enemies lately. Anyway, you have matters well in hand.”

“It is true that I am powerful but I draw my strength from this place. Where the Mechanists are I am…not so assured of victory.”

“Pity.”

“I have no time for your vengeful thoughts and biting words, but be assured, Garrett – you are stronger with us than without us.” She advanced slowly on the thief and he couldn’t help but notice the sway of her hips. “Sometimes enemies must join forces to overcome a more terrible foe. So tell me, Garrett, yes or no? Are we agreed to work together, sharing knowledge and skills against the Mechanists?”

“I-uh…”

“I am willing to put vengeance aside. Will you?”

“I... agree...that....” he started hesitantly. It was enough. Before he could react she had grabbed his arm, pulling him to her and kissing him deeply. Garrett’s eyes widened in surprise.

“What the-?”

“An oath, manfool. We could do it in blood if you preferred, but I thought this would be more…pleasant. Either way, we’re cursed if we break the covenant.”

Garrett’s eyes narrowed, considering. It was true he’d been attracted to this woman from the first time he saw her. Of course she’d been human then. This was something else altogether. It wasn’t that he’d never had sex – Basso’s sister had been delightful company – it was just that he’d never been interested in anything beyond the physical release and all his playmates had always demanded more. Of course that was more of a case for rather than against. What Viktoria was offering had strings attached, but it would be a working relationship not an emotional one. And he hadn’t exactly had time for such pleasantries recently.

“Fine. But can you do something about….this?” He gestured to the woman in front of him.

She chuckled and it was a sinful thing, sending a shiver straight to the base of his spine. Viktoria spun in place, weaving her hands over her body slowly. Garrett could see small wisps of fog and power rise up and touch her like a caress. Garrett found his mechanical eye zooming in to take in the sights of the transformation more thoroughly. Everywhere the mist touched the green bark texture faded, leaving only smooth pale skin in its place. Full lips turned the color of dark red wine. Vines of hair turned to dark braids. Thorns became dark pink nipples. Moss became a small triangle of dark hair at the apex of milky white thighs. Only her eyes – green as the tree canopy – remained the same. Garrett swallowed and shifted his weight, trying to ease the sudden pressure in his pants.

“Will this do for you, sneaksy-thief?” Her voice was low and thick with promise.

“Yes,” Garrett hissed. It was all the warning Viktoria got. In an instant the thief was on her, crushing his lips to hers and pushing her to forest floor. One hand balanced himself to keep his weight from crushing the nymph beneath him while the other fumbled with his pant lacings as he kneed her legs apart, part of him wanting to get this over with as quickly as possible and part of him enjoying his rough treatment of the woman beneath him; the woman who had taken his retirement plans, his eye, his everything. His pants came free and with a tug were pulled to his thighs, his erection springing free. He stroked himself once, shivering in anticipation before lining himself up with her.

“No.” Viktoria’s voice cracked like a whip. Garrett snarled audibly but nothing coherent came out. The nymph waved a hand and the grass and vines around them began to grow, forming long sinuous coils. Before the thief knew quite what had happened the plant-matter had wrapped around him, pulling him off of his would-be partner and suspending him a few inches in the air. Each wrist had been separately tangled in the undergrowth above his head, but his ankles and knees had been bound together, effectively squeezing his legs together.

_Damn! This is the second time I’ve allowed this woman to sucker me into immobility!_ Garrett cursed at himself as his manhood wilted. He could hear her laughing softly as she stood. “What do you want now? My other eye?” he demanded.

“Of course not. I have told you what I want. The Mechanists gone from the City and their plans foiled. For that I need you. I need your oath.”

“Isn’t that what we were doing?”

The ire returned to her voice. “I will not have you take me like one of your city-head whores! You tread where no _manfool_ has ever touched. I have been touched only by a God. Do you _dare_ think you could compare?!”

Garrett resisted the temptation to roll his eyes. “Then allow me to rephrase. What do you want of me? Especially now. I can’t exactly fulfill any oaths like this.”

A sexy smile crossed her face. Viktoria leaned close and whispered, letting her lips brush the shell of his ear. “That’s what you think.”

The nymph snapped her fingers and Garrett watched with no small amount of trepidation as several new vines rose from the ground. One of them snaked forward and began to gently tease Garrett’s balls free from his bound legs, stroking him as it did so. The sensation verged on tickling, but he felt his body begin to harden again. Other vines worked their way through the openings in his clothing, worming their way through to the opposite sides. Viktoria cocked her head to one side as if curious about a thought that had passed through her brain. The vines tightened, pulled, ripped, and tore. In moments Garrett was naked except for his boots, the shredded remains of his blacks lying on the ground beneath him.

His brown hair was too short to be ruffled, even by the rough handling thus far. Without his hood and cloak the scars on the right side of his face were far more obvious, as were the various other scars he’d gotten over the years; a sword nick here, an arrow that found its way home there. There was not an ounce of fat to be found on his lithe moon-tanned body. It left him with incredibly well sculpted muscles, even when he was at rest. Currently, those muscles were taut with tension.

Viktoria’s eyes raked over his body and he could feel the heat in them. He couldn’t help but smirk.

“Are you sure I can’t compare?”

“I admit you are a…stunning…specimen. I shall enjoy making you beg.”

“Never going to happen.”

In reply, she merely began to trace the outlines of his muscles with one sharp fingernail, starting with his chest. Her tongue darted out to taste a dusky nipple, raking it gently with her teeth before moving to the other one, her eyes locking with his. The thief inhaled sharply. Her fingers moved lower, tracing each muscle mass in his abdomen, briefly playing with his navel before following the faint trail of hair that led to the root of his now swollen member. She ignored that, instead tracing down her captive’s outer thighs, before trailing upward. He twitched in anticipation as she gently teased the hair on his balls without touching the skin. Garrett frowned as he realized she had no intention of actually touching him and tried to thrust forward, thinking that any contact would be better, but Viktoria pulled her hands away in time.

“None of that.” She tutted. “Tell me, Garrett,” his name on her lips was a caress in and of itself, “Do you enjoy watching?”

Garrett’s eyes went wide as Viktoria stepped back, drawing the spare vines with her. To his surprise, they began to wrap around her body, serpentine-like, similarly to his – supporting her weight, lifting her off the ground, her legs were spread apart where his were closed tight. Two tiny vines wrapped themselves around her full breasts, the ends twitching back and forth, teasing her nipples to hardness. Two more snaked up her legs, not to enter her, but simply to part her folds, exposing her most intimate parts to him. A third vine end wound its way around her clit, but remained still.

“You haven’t answered me, Garrett.”

The thief let out a shaky breath he didn’t know he’d been holding.

“I do now.” He was surprised at how thick his voice was, but then his cock was throbbing with the need to be touched, and there was a woman not two feet away, giving him a display he’d only dreamed of in the past.

“Good.”

The vine positioned directly on her sex began to pulsate at an alarming rate, and Viktoria’s head dropped back as sensation washed over her. Her full lips parted for breath, a flush coming to her cheeks as she panted. Garrett was fascinated to see her clit turn from a soft dusky pink to a swollen angry red. Her slit began to glisten with wetness, and he could smell her arousal – it smelled like the outdoors, clean but somehow musky. She moaned, low and guttural, and it went straight to his groin bypassing all thought. Her hips jutted at him slightly, as if begging for more, but there was nothing he could do from his current position.

She moaned again before panting, “Enough.”

The vines dropped her to the ground without warning, and she collapsed to her hands and knees, giving Garrett a great view of her ass. Somehow the thief knew she hadn’t had an orgasm, but had cut herself off just before. From her position Viktoria looked over her shoulder at him. There was desire there, he was sure. He also knew it was his turn.

The nymph pointed and the vines, free of their previous occupant, pounced on him. Two teased his own nipples while one wrapped itself multiple times around his dick and gently began to squeeze in time to his own pulse. A fourth stroked his balls. A fifth hovered at his mouth. Despite whatever else was going on to him he couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at Viktoria who had somehow moved closer to him when he wasn’t paying attention.

“It’s the one that was pleasuring me. I want you to taste it. Taste me.”

Garrett opened his mouth and the vine moved in. _It was like the tongue part of kissing someone_ , Garrett decided, _but without the kiss_. The vine tickled his tongue, rolling around his mouth as if trying to taste him as much as he was tasting it. He sucked at it, closing his eyes to focus on the sensation and desperately trying to ignore the growing pressure just below his waist. It was earthy, but that was the vine itself. There was the flavor of salt and something else vaguely metallic, and the flavor was not at all unpleasant. That was the Viktoria part. He started to say so but the vine on his cock decided he wasn’t paying enough attention and began to brush over his head, squeezing lightly.

“Aohhh!”

He felt his balls tightening. He was getting close.

“Not yet!” Viktoria sounded almost panicked. The vine that had been stroking his balls so wonderfully suddenly took a vice grip on them, pulling them away from his body.

“Arg!” Garrett protested, eyes flying open. Viktoria was much closer than he’d realized, almost nose-to-nose with him. “Viktoria! What-?!”

“Not yet…” She sounded relieved, and waved away the vine on his manhood, going to her knees in front of him.

“Oh no. Not that. Not now.”

From his current immobile position he couldn’t see her any more, but a deliciously scandalous sounding laugh floated up to him. A wet heat enveloped him top to bottom as one of Viktoria’s hands somehow cupped his balls and squeezed his root at the same time. Her other hand was on his hip to steady him. Her tongue fluttered over the underside of his prick as she pulled back completely, letting the cool air contrast over him for a moment.

“No. Viktoria, no. I can’t-ohhh!“ She didn’t give him the chance to finish his protest as her mouth covered him again. The suction she applied was just barely on the wrong side of painful, but they both knew that she knew that. This time she didn’t pull off completely, but instead continued to suck on his head, working his shaft with her hand.

He desperately wanted to grab her hair and force the nymph to stay on him until he finished, but his arms remained embedded in the undergrowth. Her other hand was effectively preventing him from thrusting at all. Most maddeningly was the grip on his sack that was somehow preventing his release. Garrett had long ago lost control of the situation, but now he was losing control of himself.

“Ah- ah- ah- No more! Need! I need-!” He couldn’t finish. Viktoria pulled off of him with a quiet _pop_.

“You need? You need what, my good thief? Specific requests will get specific results.”

“I need to finish this! Let me taffing have you already.”

“Wrong answer, Garrett.” She summoned up a new plant, all green and spikey. From this the nymph broke off one leaf and squeezed the resulting goo liberally onto her fingers.

“It won’t hurt you. It’s aloe. You might, however, find this unpleasant. At least at first.” Viktoria smiled as she said this, but Garrett didn’t like the look in her eyes.

The nymph stepped behind him, and the vines holding his wrists pulled him forward slightly. He felt her lips on his neck, his shoulder. She traced each knob of his spine with her non-goo’d fingers, following them closely with her tongue. And she didn’t stop when she reached his tailbone, instead sliding her fingers into his crack, spreading his cheeks with the help of vines, leaving him utterly open and exposed.

“Don’t worry. I’ll go slowly.” Her breath ghosted across him and Garrett shuddered, trying to squeeze himself shut, to no avail. Viktoria spread some of the goop across his hole, then slowly, achingly slowly slid one slender finger into him and then another, stretching him uncomfortably.

“I-ah-ah-I-no-Vik-oh- ooh-ohhh“ the thief attempted to protest belatedly. In response Viktoria simply crooked her fingers downward and seemed to be questing for something. “AH!”

Garrett felt like he’d been hit with a small lightning bolt of pleasure. She began to slowly circle that spot with the pads of her fingers, taking care that her nails did no harm. For Garrett the world narrowed to pure sensation; sight, sound, even his own vocalizations vanished in a haze of desire. The ache to touch himself, to relieve the building pressure was rapidly growing. Inevitably the ring of constriction around his nuts pulled him up short, and he screamed in frustration.

“VIKTORIA! Let me go! Let me out of these damned vines so I can fuck you! You want me to want you? To desire you? Well I taffing do! I need you. Now.”

The fingers withdrew from his backside and he nearly cried at their loss. Viktoria shifted to stand in front of him again, her fingers magically clean. The vines slowly lowered him to the ground, and for a moment Garrett finally thought he was going to get relief, but instead the vines kept going, lowering him to his knees.

“That was a demand. No one demands of me. I demand of others.”

Standing haughtily above him, Garrett suddenly thought Viktoria looked like the nature goddess she played at, and he a worshipful supplicant. Garrett hung his head in shame, defeated. He didn’t care anymore. His need was too great.

“Please. Please, Viktoria. Please let me have you. Please _let me cum._ ”

Viktoria smiled, satisfied, and the vines finally released him and he fell forward. All except the all important one.

“Viktoria! Please! What do I have to do?”

“Simple. Show me your skills as a lover. Make those fingers work for me.”

Garrett’s voice was hoarse with need as he crawled to her feet. “Whatever you want.”

He began to slowly kiss his way up her legs, trailing his long fingers up the backs of her legs and over her pleasantly round ass. He nibbled at her hip before moving to the soft curve of her stomach, dipping his tongue into her belly-button once, twice, thrice. It made her gasp and he smiled to himself. He moved up further, careful to stand slowly to allow his ‘tether’ to come with him. Gently Garrett cupped a breast in each hand, taking their weight as he first kissed one nipple and then the other. Two fingers, well calloused from their work with lock-picks carefully rolled the bud between them, squeezing ever so slightly as he allowed his teeth to graze the very edges of the other. Both hardened under his touch. The thief lifted her breasts higher and began to kiss the oh-so-sensitive underside, drawing his tongue in a light wet path. Viktoria shivered.

He kissed his way higher, nipping gently at her collarbone before following the angle of her shoulder to the curve of her neck. He stopped when his kisses found a spot about an inch below her ear that made her whole body go ridged before lightly rubbing the scruff of his cheek over the same spot. Garrett was delighted to see goose bumps appear across her flesh. He kissed the spot again, this time with a light lick and she hissed in pleasure. The thief reached up with teeth and snagged one of Viktoria’s earlobes, sucking softly at it while tracing the shell of her other ear.

He let it go with an audible pop before stroking her cheek lightly, thumbing the nymphs full lips open just a smidge before kissing them. He was much more tender with his kiss this time, moving his lips only enough to make it pleasurable, waiting for Viktoria to give some signal that it was acceptable for him to proceed. Her green eyes closed, hands wrapping around his slim waist. Garrett let his tongue trace the contour of her lower lip, teasing her mouth open more, which she willingly granted. For several moments Garrett lost himself in the kiss, his tongue exploring her mouth, tasting her. Then she began to suck at his tongue, lightly, but insistently. He obeyed the unspoken command, fucking her mouth with his own. Viktoria hummed her pleasure.

Smoothly Garrett broke the kiss, dancing his hands along her arms and sides. She frowned at him, but it quickly disappeared as he dropped to his knees before her once again. Careful as any trap, he feathered his hands over her abdomen, almost petting the soft black hair in front of his face before spreading her nether lips slightly. She was wet – dripping. Garrett rolled his eyes up to find Viktoria’s face as he darted his tongue out for an experimental taste and found it to be just like the vine he had sucked on earlier, but more intense. Viktoria jolted. He flicked his tongue over her again.

“oh!” She actually sounded surprised.

“I can do this properly if you lie down,” Garrett said quietly, careful to make his tone an offer rather than a demand.

Viktoria didn’t deem it with a verbal answer, choosing instead to simply sink into the soft grass next to him and lie back. Her spread legs were an invitation he found hard to resist, but knew there would be dire consequences for not finishing what he’d started. His head went between her legs, hands carefully arranging her knees on his shoulders, fingers spreading her open once more. He went in for real this time, sucking greedily on her clit, flicking it with his tongue, as long fingers played the edges of her slit.

“Ah! Ah!” Viktoria’s hips began to buck and Garrett pulled his mouth away. “No! Keep doing that!”

“You’ll enjoy it more if I don’t…” He’d never ask _this_ woman to trust him, but the implication was there.

“Ngh! Fine!”

Garrett smirked and slid his index finger into the woman before him, slowly, deliberately, sliding it almost completely back out before repeating the process. Then he switched fingers, using his middle finger, soaking it in her wetness. He switched again to use his ring finger, still slowly screwing her with a single finger.

“Gah-More. More!” Viktoria demanded.

He put his index finger back for a stroke before adding his middle. The reaction was immediate as the nymph’s hips pushed against his hand. A moment more and the third finger was there as well, and all of them curled in a “come hither” motion to find that spot that until tonight the thief had been convinced only women possessed.

“Ah! Gah-Garr-Ah!” He could feel that she was close. Garrett twisted his hand so that his thumb faced down and she squirmed under him. He let the pad of his thumb brush her other hole and her eyes flew open in shock. Garrett took her clit in mouth again as he pushed with his thumb, and a moment later he felt her walls flutter around his fingers and her ass tighten around his thumb as she came, arching her back to push her hips further into his hand, and taking her own breasts in hand to pinch at her nipples in ecstasy . He kept stroking and sucking until he felt her begin to come down, where he slowed, first removing thumb, then mouth, then one finger at a time until he was free of her.

His own cock was dripping with need, his balls hanging heavily between his legs. Still, he waited. She sighed as she came back to herself and sat up.

“Very good. Very, _very_ good.” With an idle wave of her hand the remaining vine that had been binding him suddenly released him.

“Yeaugh!” It was almost painful after so long.

Viktoria got on all fours, turning to give him a view of her backside. “Come, my good thief. Let us fulfill this oath at last.”

She lowered herself down onto her forearms. It was the best peace offering he’d ever seen, and damned if he wasn’t going to take it as literally as possible. Garrett scrambled to move into position. Still wary of her wrath however, the thief decided to take a more cautious approach. Besides, he’d been given a challenge. He positioned himself underneath her and rubbed, slicking himself with her wetness and knowing just how sensitive Viktoria would be after what he had done to her. She moaned and wriggled her hips at him, spreading her legs wider in invitation. Garrett leaned forward to place a kiss on her back.

“C’mere,” the thief whispered heatedly as he pulled gently at her hips. She turned to see what he was doing and he motioned to a nearby tree. Viktoria nodded, obviously curious as to what he had in mind.

Garrett settled back to the ground, leaning his back into the rough bark. He might regret this come morning, but that’s what healing potions were for. He pulled Viktoria into his lap, facing away from him, her legs straddling his. Once she got the gist, Viktoria took control again, and slowly lowered herself onto his waiting manhood.

“Ahh taff!” Garrett hissed. “You’re so hot and tight and wet!”

“Tell me what you want, Garrett.” Her voice was a purr in his ear as her arms twined around his neck, arching her back in a most pleasant way. Garrett’s hands skimmed her belly, one going up to her breasts, the other down to her sex. She gasped.

“Please move. Please cum for me. Let me cum into you. Please.” He rested his head on her shoulder, desire threatening to overwhelm him.

“Yes.” It was a simple answer, but the best kind. Viktoria rose slightly on her toes, allowing herself to bounce on his dick. Garrett groaned at the friction and shifted slightly. The nymph gasped as he hit that spot quite my accident.

“Oh, Garrett! Don’t. Move.” He did his best to obey as she rose high, nearly pulling herself off of him before dropping heavily back onto his lap, effectively slamming his cock into her. Both nearly screamed at the impact. Viktoria ground her hips forward slightly and did it again.

“Ah! Taff! Viktoria! If you do that much more I’m not going to hold out.” Garrett protested.

“Oh for…!” Viktoria did something with her legs and suddenly she was face to face with Garrett without ever having left him. “I don’t care, Garrett. I’m so close. For the sake of the Woodsie Lord. Fuck. Me.”

It was more than he could bear. Garrett tipped Viktoria up so that she was back on the grass, her ankles to either side of his head and he pounded into her, mercilessly. He could his balls slapping her skin, her moans of pleasure as he took her for everything she was worth. He didn’t care. His long denied release was right there and he was going to have it. In one powerful thrust Garrett lost himself, spilling his seed in one of the most powerful orgasms he’d ever had. He didn’t stop thrusting into Viktoria until the sensation was simply too much to handle. He pulled out and collapsed at her side, breathing heavily.

Viktoria rolled over to face him with eyes and a smile much softer than when he’d first arrived.

“Good. The Earth keeps your promise for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think :)


End file.
